1. Field
The present disclosure relates to managing an integrated file used in a processing apparatus that processes an object to be processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Substrate processing wherein substrates are processed based on recipe (process recipe) defining processing conditions and processing sequences, is employed to fabricate devices such as DRAMs and ICs using processing apparatus such as substrate processing apparatuses that process conventional substrates. The components of the substrate processing apparatus used in the substrate processing are controlled by the control unit.
The process recipe includes a plurality of steps. Each of the plurality of steps is created by an editing operation that modifies the data through the operation screen (recipe editing screen). After the process recipe is edited, a gas flow pattern diagram indicating the supply status and the exhaust status of a process gas may be displayed on the operation screen. By displaying the gas flow pattern diagram, you may easily check the edited content of the process recipe. According to the prior art, in order to prevent unauthorized personnel from editing the recipe, the logout process and the screen change process are performed when no operation is performed through the operation screen for a predetermined time while editing the process recipe. In addition, according to another prior art, the screen may be switched from the recipe editing screen to the gas flow pattern screen to see whether the supply status and the exhaust status of the process gas match the edited content. On the operation screen (gas flow pattern screen), the gas flow pattern diagram of each step is displayed.
Since process recipe is for processing the substrate, the reliability of the substrate processing apparatus as well as the quality of the product substrate is adversely affected when the recipe is arbitrarily edited by an unauthorized personnel. Therefore, it is necessary to maintain the security of the process recipe. Moreover, since creation and editing of an integrated file that contains the gas flow pattern diagrams is mainly performed domestically, no special restrictions or permissions are set for the file.
The creation and the editing of the integrated file that contains the gas flow pattern diagram are performed using a dedicated editing tool. However, if the data editing tool is leaked and used by unauthorized personnel, the integrated file may be tampered with.